SAS The Return Of The Rose
by Pinkrosey14
Summary: After getting her heart broken for the last time Amy leaves, but what happens when she comes back after all it's been years since she saw any of her friends and what about Sonic? What about Shadow? Will this end like it did years ago, an argument, a fight? The incomplete second chapter. Ta-daa. Hope yous like it but I might not finish or rewrite this unless it gets really good R's
1. Chapter 1

S.A.S: The Return Of The Rose: Chapter 1

Six Years Later after Amy Left

It was a normal sunny day when a knock came on a door and Ana (amys mum 42 years old) opened the front door to see her all grown up daughter

''Your...your home my dear'' said amys mum whimpering

''I did say i'll come back home to where everyone is'' said amy smiling (amys 22 years old now)

Flashback

''I'll be back to all of my friends and family in no time, i promise'' shouted amy as the train drove off

''We'll be waiting'' shouted ana back to amy waving

End Of Flashback

''Who is it said tom (amys dad 43 years old ) coming out of the living room

''Hey dad'' said amy looking into the house with her new suitcase in her hands

''Baby'' shouted her dad as he ran to hug her baby girl

''Well come on inside'' said her mum taking amys suitcase, as they walked inside shadow (24 years old) and sonic (23 years old) were walking past and saw amy going inside her house with her dad

''Hey dude, was it me or was that...?'' asked sonic puzzled

''Yeah that was... AMY'' called shadow walking over to her, amy heard and turned around quickly, her hair long hair flashed in the wind as she ran to hug them

''You came...back'' said shadow hugging amy tightly with sonic beside him

''Yeah'' said amy letting them go

''Well you took your time'' said sonic smiling

''Gracias'' said amy giggling with her hand at her mouth

''What took you so long anyway?'' asked shadow looking at amy

''Im sorry but i always thought of yous'' said amy looking at them with her emerald, jade eyes

''Why you sorry after all you did come back'' said sonic with a thump up

''I guess'' said amy looking at them

''Well we kept our promise to you'' said shadow looking into her deep jade eyes

''Yeah, thanks to you we saved the planet together as friends'' answered sonic walking into amys house with her and shadow by his side

''Yeah, i know i heard the news and guess what'' said amy with her nose in the air feeling very proud

''Really, what'' they asked looking at her

''Nothing just that great job yous looked cool on tv'' she said turning round to let them inside her house

''Whoa, you change didnt you'' said shadow looking up and down amy

''Well duh, im 22 now'' said amy showing her tongue to them

''Yeah i guess, i mean look at the way you dress now'' said sonic a bit embaressed of saying that

''AMY'' screamed cream running up and hugging amy tightly with blaze,silver,tails,knuckles,rouge,big,wave,jet,tikal,sonia,manic and vanilla coming to greet amy

''Hey, i knew texting rouge that im coming home would work'' amy said waving

''Hi, guess what happened amy'' screamed rouge, blaze,cream and wave

''What?'' amy asked smiling

''We have boyfriends'' said the girls hugging amy all together

''So i've really missed this much'' said amy laughing nervously as she got out of their grip

''Wats new'' waved the boys blushing

''Nothing new in spain but by that i feel that i have a lot of storys to hear'' said amy looking at them as everyone looked up and down to see how much amy had changed

''WOW, amy changed'' said big waving

''Yeah'' said amy giggling

After a while of just talking everyone walked away while amy invited sonic and shadow inside

Inside Amys House

''So are you planning to live here with your mum and dad?'' asked sonic

''Yeah but only until i find my own place'' said amy sitting down

''Tired, huh'' commented shadow sitting down on the sofa

Sonics thoughts *wow she sure change a lot i just wish i could, whoa what am i thinking* he thought shaking his head

Shadows thoughts *i wish i could kiss her like then* he thought looking at amy smirking

Next time on S.A.S: The Return Of The Rose

Amy finds an apartment

Shadow: 24 years old

Sonic: 23 years old

Amy: 22 years old

Tails: 21 years old

Cream: 20 years old

Knuckles: 24 years old

Rouge: 23 years old

Blaze: 24 years old

Silver: 25 years old

Big: 22 years old

Wave: 24 years old

Jet: 25 years old

Tikal: 26 years old

Sonia: 22 years old

Manic: 23 years old

Vanilla: 41 years old

Amy's mum: 42 years old (Ana)

Amy's dad: 43 years old (Tom)


	2. Chapter 2

S.A.S: The Return Of The Rose: Chapter 2

Six weeks after Amys return from learning in Spain Abroad

Amy woke up at seven in the morning and gotout of bed, as soon as she was ready she walked out the door of her room and walked down the upstairs corder and creaked open her parents room to see if they were still asleep, after checking on her mum and dad amy went down the stairs to get something to eat, she made herself some cereal and sat herself down on a chair at the ktchen table, after she was finished eating she got up and carried her plate to the sink and noticed tom's morning newspaper beside the cooker and picked it up to look at the apartment ads, at eigth in the morning ana came down the stairs to find their breakfast on the table and a note beside it

Note:

Hey,

if yous wake up i

made yous some

breakfast and

went out for a bit,

be back soon

xoxo love amy

''That girl, where she going now'' said her mum holding the note in her hand

''Whats wrong, dear'' asked tom coming down the stairs rubbing his eyes

''Nothing'' said ana picking up the newspaper on the table and seeing the ad of a beautiful house which said

APARTMENT FOR SALE

in big bold letters, amys mum sighed and sat herelf down beside tom and ate her breakfast that her daughter made

With Amy

Amy had just left the house after calling and hearing the woman say to meet her up at the local cafe, amy was there in no time and saw a lady purple bear sitting at a table so she walked over, as soon as she saw amy she quickly stood up to greet her

''Hello, im Elane the Bear, your amy right'' asked the friendly female with a smile

''Yes, we talked on the phone about the apartment'' said amy shaking elanes hand

''Well, your very kind, please sit down'' said elane sitting down and noticing a black hedgehog outside the cafe looking at the pink hedgehog in front of her who was taking a seat beside the bear

''So, can you tell me more about the apartment'' asked amy smiling at elane

''Well, i only gave in the ad on tuesday and didnt know someone would call me so soon'' said elane taking a sip of tea out of the cup that was sitting on the coffee table

''Yes, well i was looking for an apartment all week since i only came back abroad from spain'' answered amy holding a folder with everything that the bear asked her to bring

''You were abroad in spain, thats interesting'' she answered as she looked at the bear then out the window to where elane was staring and noticed shadow looking at her

''Shadow?'' asked amy all to herself

''One of your lovers'' asked elane looking at amy

''No, just a really good friend'' answered amy turning to face elane with a simle

''Ok, so shall we start'' said elane reaching out her hand for the folder

''Sure'' sid amy handing the bear the folder

After a while amy walked out of the cafe with elane at her side and noticed shadow walking away

''So i'll see you today at 6pm'' said elane putting on her shades

''Yes but i have to go now, see you later elane'' shouted amy running after shadow

''Yes, till then amy rose'' waved the bear

*i swear i've seen them two before but where* thought elane walking away

With shadow

*I wander what amy was doing there* thought shadow to himself

''SHADOW, WAIT UP'' yelled amy running up behing shadow, at the sound of amys voice he turned to see a pink hedgehg running up to him, he stopped

''Whats wrong'' he asked as amy stopped beside him and leaned on the wall gasping, this only made shadow remember the kiss they shared six years ago

''Gee, thanks for waiting'' said amy standing up staright

''So, what were you doing back at the cafe'' asked shadow as they started to walked and noticed the folder in her hands

''Oh, i just saw an apartment ad on this mornings newspaper and called elane to talk about it'' answered amy smiling at shadow, he smiled back

''You mean that purple bear?'' asked shadow getting very nervous of being beside her

''Yeah, im meeting her ther at 6 tonight'' said amy looking at her watch, shadow looked at her

''I better go'' waved amy running off, shadow sighed

*What was that feeling that kiss was so long ago, could it be that i still... love her* thought shadow then remembered his and amys kiss and the way he thought about her every day and night after she had left

At 6p.m that evening

Elane was already walking up to the apartment and noticed amy standing there with a blue hedgehog giggling then noticed the black hedgehog from earlyer that day

''Oh, hello elane'' said amy smiling noticing the purple bear coming up

''Hello amy'' answered elane as the black hedgehog stood next to amy rose the pink hedgehog

''Hey shad'' said sonic waving

''OH, this is sonic annd shadow, this is elane guys'' said amy a bit embarrassed for forgeting

''Hello it nice to meet you'' said elane taking her shades of

''You wouldn't mind us joining amy to look round the apartment'' asked shadow with the same epression on his face like always

''No, not at all'' answered elane smiling at the two male hedgehogs

''Great, shall we go in then'' said sonic looking at amy rose who was smiling

''With pleasure'' answered amy as they walked in after elane

After looking round the house the boys sat down in the living room while amy payed elane the money for the house

Elane left soon after as sonic, shadow and amy went to her parents house and got all of her stuff for amy

After amy was finished making her bed and tiding the rooms with sonics and shadows help the fell on the couch to relax, a while later sonic got a call from tails.

''Hey, sonic can you come to my workshop'' said tails

''Sure, i'll be there in no time'' answered sonic and walked to the door

''I'll see you tomorrow then sonic'' said amy

''Yeah, i'll go home soon too, ok amy'' said shadow watching sonic run out the door

''You know i ould make us a snack'' offered amy

''Ok'' answered shadow walking to the kitchen after amy, amy walked to the cabinet and got out some bread then she walked to the fridge to get a drink and something for the sandwiches.

When amy was done making the sandwiches, she gave a plate with a sandwich on it to shadow

''Thanks'' said shadow taking the plate from amy

''Your welcome'' answered amy smiling, shadow saw this and before amy lifted her own plate shadow quickly put the plate that amy gave him onto the table and grabed amy by the waist and pulled her close to him, amy was shocked at his moves but she put her hands on his shoulders and relaxed

''Amy...do you know how long i had to wait for you to come back from spain?'' asked shadow with lots of emotions in his ruby red eyes that amy could see clearly

''No...tell me'' amy said quietly

''Ever since that...'' shadow started

''Ever since that what?'' asked amy confused

''Ever sine that...that...kiss six years ago i...i...i spent every day and night thinking about you but you...you...had left to go learn in spain'' finished shadow with heart broken crakes in his torn heart, as soon as amy remembered that kiss that they shared that she forgot all about it made her feel guilt and then she did something...amazing

She raped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes like that time...

''Amy what are you?'' asked shadow but didnt get to finish as her lips touched his and made him shocked but then he started to relax and close his eyes and kissed back, as amy took the kiss deeper and deeper, shadow wanted more and more...and then.

Next time on S.A.S: The Return Of The Rose

Amy and Shadow have a full make out with full description, thoughts and feelings

Shadow: 24 years old

Sonic: 23 years old

Amy: 22 years old

Tails: 21 years old

Cream: 20 years old

Knuckles: 24 years old

Rouge: 23 years old

Blaze: 24 years old

Silver: 25 years old

Big: 22 years old

Wave: 24 years old

Jet: 25 years old

Tikal: 26 years old

Sonia: 22 years old

Manic: 23 years old

Vanilla: 41 years old

Amy's mum: 42 years old (Ana)

Amy's dad: 43 years old (Tom)


	3. Chapter 3

S.A.S: The Return Of The Rose: Chapter 3

Just as Amy was going to take the kiss to the next level and slide her tongue into his mouth she pulled and leaned on the table across from the counter where Shadow was standing

''Amy?'' asked he confused/hurt because she pulled away

''I'm...i'm so sorry, Shadow'' answered she covering her face which was burning up from blush, she moved two fingers from one of her eyes to see a pair of crimson eyes looking at her

''Amy...why you apologising?'' asked Shadow with hurt, anger, sorrow and confusion filling his voice

''I...I...don't..know why...its..just that''again answereing with a burning face, Shadow grabbed her hands and removed them from her face and met a pair of jade eye glowing and glimering in the light

''Amy'' Shadow said before rapping his hands around her waist and pulling her up to his face, this of course frightened Amy but she set her hands on his shoulders and let him do what he was going to.

He pulled her right up to his face and could feel her sweet breath hit against his face before he leaned in and brushed his lips against her ones, he couldn't stand it, she was attracting him like a magnet, he wanted her, he needed her, he waited for her to come back.

HE LOVED HER!

((Shadows POV))

I couldn't resist her any longer, i needed her because of the six years wait for her to come back, i loved this girl that i was kissing so passionately, i wanted her so badly, as i pulled back, i realized how dark it was outside

''I better go...its already late'' I told her turning away from her crimson face and soft, delicate emerald eyes

''Shadow wait...I...I''she started grabbing my hand with all the strenght she had left in her, i turned around to met her jade eyes once more

''What?...what is it Amy?'' i asked surprised to see tears in her eyes

''Please don't go...I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog'' She whispered but i heard ever word and this scared me as i saw a tear roll down her soft cheek, my free hand lifted fro my side and cleaned the tear away before it could fall to the ground, while the other gripped Amys hand and twister in between her fingers, she looked at me with her jade eyes which were glimering waiting for my answer

''Amy...I love you too and i won't go if you dont want me to'' I answered as looking at her eye which were filling up with joy, happiness and excitement while tears started to roll down her cheeks and she jumped into me, rapping her arms around my neck, and all i could do was rap mine around her waist

*I wish this would never end* was all that could run throught my mind at that moment

''I don't want you to go and I don't want to go anywhere eiter...I want you to stay forever with me'' She said letting her arms loosen from around my neck and before i could answer back i felt soft lips pressing angainst my hungry ones once again but this time i felt myself melt immediately into this one and i felt my tongue slided in between her lips and into her mouth, it felt so good to feel her tongue meet mine as they danced together no-stop

*Is this...a drream...am i really kissing amy again after...all those years of waiting to touch her and kiss her...after all those sleepless nights will my only wish come true...to just spend all my eternal love on amy and no-one else...is it true that i'll finally be with amy...tonight* was what was going throught my head as i rubbed her, felt her, touched her and kissed her

I heard her moan a couple of times and this made me go mad our tails wagging at full speed as i picked her up and set her on top of the table top and felt my hand slide up and down her leg making her skirt slide up, I felt her pants as i went up and down her legs with my hand and stopped and grabbed them, i wanted to pull them down so badly she moaned at my ever touch and pulled back as i slide down to her chest and started to lick all over her, i then felt that she was wet and looked to see how wet she was, it made her look horny and me want some as she moan as i slide my hand in under her pants

''Shadow...ahh...shad'' was all i could hear as my hand rubbed her and she was shaking pulling her legs together but i put my free hand on one leg and pulled away as she lay down on the table moaning in such pleasure i could bearly control myself

''Ahhh...Shadow...ahhh...Shady...ahhh'' she moaned with great want as i slide my finger into her and saw her shiver at the feeling as i slide another finger into her and pulled them in and out of her, as she became wetter and wetter i slide my finger out and licked them which made me quiver with delight as she sat up numbly, gasping for air, when i was finished i looked at her as she still sat there wondering on what i'll do next, she sat there with her legs spread apart and i could see that her pants and straps on her top and bra were bearly covering her anymore

*Damn, she looks hot sitting like that* i told myself as i took one of her bra and top straps and pulled them up then wrapped her her around my neck and picked her up as she wapped her legs around me and i swear i could feel her wetness through my clothing

As I carried her up the stairs and to her room she whispered sweet nothings into my ear, i hug her tighter as i opened the door to her room which had black painted walls with only light being the full moon shining throught the window, i liked it, as i set her on the bed i kissed sweetly as she made me go mad from the look of her wet body against mine, i sat up and took my top of and threw it on the ground then returned to her and pulled her top off, she was fascinating as i kissed her wet lips, i was hungry for her, i needed to do it now or never and she let me do it know

She sat up and un-zipped my pants as i pulled down her skirt and we threw the clothing on the floor, all we were wearing now was just our under-garmets but i soon pulled off hers and saw a beautiful body which i've been dreaming about all those days and nights, she pulled off mine and didnt care for anything else and all our worries fell on the ground with our clothes, i pushed her back down onto the bed and licked her bottom lip and she stuck out her tongue and licked mine, we lick eachothers tongues for a while before pulling my lips to hers, she was making me go crazy lieing under me naked

*I have to do it now, i cant take it anymore*

I put myself in her as she moaned and turned her head away, some blood came out but she was still sooo wet, i moved slowly as she moaned and crossed her legs around as if to stop me from moving but i didnt i kept going in and out of her, it was so adicting, i started to go faster as she moaned, screamed and tossed all over the bed in pleasure

''Shadow...ahhhhhhhhh...ahhhhh'' she moaned, screamed and yelled my name, i loved it all her voice, her body but mostly her

I leaned on her to make it longer and grabbed her waist, i had heavy breath now and amy could bearly moan as i tried my best i moved in and out and again and again until i could go no more, as i came amy sreacked in pleasure, i could only wish for air and to repeat that

I rolled of off her and lay down closing my eyes i heard the bed creak a little and felt something touch my body, i opened my eyes and saw amy sitting on me

''What is it'' i asked still waiting for my breath to come back fully

''I want more'' she whipered but i heard and grabbed her arms and turned and again she was under me, as i slide in once more she sat up and was sitting on me, we made love to each other all throught the night and only fell asleep in the morning.

((Sonics POV))

I was there i saw everything cause i came back and looked in throught the window but i didnt have to care, did i, i was dating sally but why did it hurt so bad then, was i in love with amy, no, maybe, i didnt know, as i ran away from amys house to sallys i remembered me kissing amy six years ago before she told me and shadow that she was leaving and thought about shadow taking amy upstairs and then nothing not a peep not even a mouse was there, i stopped at sallys door and knocked

*Im going to kill shadow if i find out he did something to her* was all i told myself at the minute when sally opened the door...

TO BE CONTINUED

Shadow: 24 years old

Sonic: 23 years old

Amy: 22 years old

Sally: 21 years old

I will love this one!


	4. Chapter 4

S.A.S: The Return Of The Rose: Chapter 4

((Sally POV))

There I am sitting on the sofa watching a scary movie eating popcorn when theres a knock on the door, I jumped and my popcorn bowl fell onto the floor so I took my hand and breathed so hard I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest, I got up and went to open the door and there stood sonic *my hero* I said to myself sarcastically before moving aside and letting him walk on inside, he stoped and looked at the popcorn on the ground and the movie just ending, when he turned to me I already knew what he would say

''Were you watching scary movies again?'' he asked me narrowing his eyes

''Well...y-yes but it w-was because..'' I said stuttering but before I could finish I felt him hug me tightly

*Whats up with him?* I asked myself and pulled away, there I saw it his eyes were full of sadness

''Sally'' he said when a tear rolled down his cheek

''What's wrong?'' I asked slightly surprised at the tears in his eyes

''What should I do if I find out that Shadow slept with...Amy'' he asked me and I pulled him into a hug

''Then you can't do anything because...they're in love'' I whispered into his ear and it twitched and he pulled back

''What do you mean 'they're in love'?'' he asked angry

''Well...ok listen before Amy left she came to me and said she wanted my help...she asked me on how to tell someone you love them and so I gave her some advice, she hugged me and said that 'thats just what I will do when I come back i'll tell him how I feel' and I asked who and she whispered 'Shadow' before leaving for home to pack and get ready to leave'' I told him looking up into space when I felt him let me go

''So you knew Amy loved Shadow when she left?'' he asked confused and a bit sad but more angry

''Sonic I'm sorry but she said he was her first'' and at that he froze and left, probaly to tails and I went to bed feeling guilty for telling him that.

The Next Morning At Amy's Place

''Hmmm'' said Shadow waking up annoyed because of the sunshine coming through the window of the bedroom, he slowly sat up rubbing his forehead and felt something drop onto his knees so he looked down and saw Amy sleeping peacefully, after remembering last night he leaned over her and moved some of her hair from her left shoulder and their saw a red rose tattoo and traced his index finger on it and she quivered probaly because she felt him touching her, she turned to look at him and smiled

''Morning Shady'' she said kissing him, he smiled and looked back at her

''Morning Rose'' he answered tracing her tattoo again, then it clicked to her that he was looking at her tattoo and her face fell on the pillow and caught Shadows attention.

((Amys POV))

*Damit I forgot all about my tattoo* I cursed to myself in my mind when I heard Shadow speak up

''Whats wrong?'' he asked and I heard the worry in his voice and lifted my head of the pillow

''Nothing, its just that I forgot all about the tattoo on my shoulder'' I answered sighing

''Oh...I think its nice'' he said then nipped my neck with his teeth marking me as his property

''Hey'' I said as he kissed me and flipped me over so I was now under him again ''What's the big deal with the nipping'' I groaned giving him a glare as he chuckled and practically crashed his lips onto mine, I kissed back for awhile then pushed him off as he fell to the side and getting off of the bed I headed for my bathroom but before entering said ''I'm going to take a shower'' and as I was shutting the door behind me I heard ''Can I join'' coming from the other side of the door, I opened the door a bit and saw shadow playful grinning lieing on his back on the edge of my bed with a hint of lust in his eyes, smirking I started to close the door and simple said ''Nope-a'' I heard a groan and a thud as I got into the warm shower forgetting about everything I let my guard down and started to relax, after 10 minutes or so, I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist, I cracked my eyes open and moaned ''Shadow'' as one of his hands trailed up to my breasts and started rubbing while the other just pulled me closer to him, as he rubbed and nipped at my neck, I felt my neck tilt to the side as I felt Shadows tongue glide on my skin

''My beautiful Rose'' he cooed before returning to his affectionate touches on my bear body making me moan all the more

TBC...

Sorry for the wait guys i had lots of tests

Shadow: 24 years old

Sonic: 23 years old

Amy: 22 years old

Sally: 21 years old

Till next time


	5. Chapter 5

S.A.S: The Return Of The Rose: Chapter 5

3 days later with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles

''So your telling me your jealous...pfft haha...of Shadow and Amy being together ONLY now'' remarked Knuckles trying his hardest not to burst out laughing like a psychopath

''Knuckles shut up'' commanded Tails as Knuckles burst out laughing yet trying to breath at the same time making little snorts from the back of his throat come out

''You sound like a pig, you know that, right Knuckles'' commented Sonic seriously yet snickering all the while

''CAN YOUS PLEASE SHUT UP, ALL OF YOUS, YOUR GETTING ON MY LAST NERVES AND IM TRYING TO WORK, YOUS BASTARDS GIVE MY HEAD SOME PEACE AND GET OUTSIDE - NOOWWW!'' screamed Cream coming out of the kitchen pulling her ears while the three ran out of the house yelling stuff like: ''SORRY CREAM I DIDNT MEAN TO BE SO LOUD, HUN'' ''WOMEN, CANT THEY UNDERSTAND A MAN NEEDS THEIR PRIVATE TIME AS WELL'' ''SHUT UP KNUCKLES SHE'LL HEAR YOU, IDIOT''

''I ALREADY DID AND IM GOING TO CALL ROUGE TO LET HER KNOW YOU THINK LIKE THAT'' yelled Cream as she watched standing at the door as knuckles ran mummbling waving his arms in the air and then Sonic slapping him across the head and then get chased by knuckles, Cream sighed closing the door, she walked to her phone and dial Rouges number

''Hello'' came a voice from the other side ''Cream whats wrong?''

''Hey Rouge I got something to tell you but first I need advice'' answered cream rubbing her temples

''Kay girl, I'll be there in Three'' said rouge giggling knowing that Creams got her little secret that still has to be told to Tails

''Thanks, see ya in a bit'' smiled Cream hanging up the phone, sighing again she rubbed her tummy softly and smiled, then giggled softly before going back to the kitchen

((Tails POV))

*Creams been having some major mood swings lately, I wonder whats wrong* I thought as we came to a stop near one of the park benches and sat down

''By gawd ~pant~ if she tells Rouge I said ~pant~ that she'll kill me'' said Knuckles breathing hard with his arms hanging of the back of the bench we sat on

''Forget about that and help me with my problem'' commanded Sonic sitting up straight all the while glaring at Knux who of course was laughing

As Knuckles commented something back and Sonic started to scream at him I got up and started to walk to a certain pink hedgehog that was talking to a couple of kids kneeling on one knee and giggling

''Why thank you lily'' she said as a white kitten with yellow-orange hair gave her some flowers

''Hey Ames'' I chuckled as the little kitten jumped looking at me then blushed and ran off

''Hiya Tails how are you'' she said standing up and looking behind me as I sweat-drop went down my forhead as she rolled her eyes ''they'll never changed'' she giggled

''Tell me about it'' I whispered ''So-ah Im good how bout you, Cream told me you work as a babysitter now?'' I asked looking over my shoulder as Sonic and Knuckles were already fighting one-another

''Yeah Im good and yup I look after a couple of kids'' she said looking at the watch on her wrist ''Oh we better go...COME ON KIDS'' she yelled as 3 of the including the little kitten came running to her, they asked ''CAN WE GET ICE-CREAM''

''Sure come'' she said as the two boys an echidna and a hedgehog ran off while she took the kittens hand ''See you later Tails, tell Sonic and Knux I said hi'' she called back

''Sure Bye'' I said waving and then turning and going back to Knuckles and Sonic who were now standing looking at me - I froze

''Was that Amy'' they both asked as I nodded chuckling a bit

''She said 'hi' to yous two baffons'' I commented walking past them

''HEY'' they yelled running up to walk home with me

Elsewhere (20 minutes later)

''Any luck'' said an loathsome voice that sounded as if you had a cold recently as a clocked being walked into the dark cave

''Now sir theres no sign of her or in fact any of them its as i they vanished in clean air

''Well find them'' the voice yelled ''or else'' it warned as a sharp dagger came out of the darkness heading straight towards the clocked being as they slowly began to walk backwards and tripped over a stone and the dagger came flying at them but was sundenly bloked by a sword

''Now there won't be any of that'' said a feminine voice as the dagger slowly returned to the darkness and the mysterious being walked forward and stuck the sword into the ground and kneeled infront of the darkness with one hand still on the sword firmly

''Your late Fang'' hissed the darkness as a pair of large glowing silver eyes opened and stared angryly at the being infront of it as the one from earlier bowed greatly and left, the mysterious being stood up

''Forgive me master'' the female said putting the sword away quietly as the demanding large eyes eyed her every movement carefully

''That is non of my wants but I have a job for you'' said the darkness chuckling evily as the being before it ears perked up listening intently

''Anything'' it bowed then listen to every instruction told as the mysterious beings glowing green eyes stayed firm and stone cold while staring at the intense and revenge desireing eyes before them before smirking and leaving for the entrance as the beings in the darkness eyes closed and it laugh evily while mumbling ancient sayings ''Fang The Guardian Of The Night And Rightful Owner Of The Chaos Emeralds'' was heard echoing as the cave fell dead quiet.

Next time on S.A.S: The Return Of The Rose

Danger lurks in every corner

Sonic: 23 years old

Amy: 22 years old

Tails: 21 years old

Cream: 20 years old

Knuckles: 24 years old

ME: So who was those three beings at the end well I cant tell...YET muhhahahahah

ROUGE: KNUCKLES HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, KNNUCKLESSS

KNUCKLES: HELP THEIRS A MURDER HERE HEELLLPP

ME: ^.^; heheh


End file.
